Rape me, rape me my friend
by mayonaka09
Summary: Kise wraca później niż zazwyczaj do domu. Gdy zamyka się w łazience, Daikiemu w głowie zapala się czerwona lampka. Blondyn jest cały zakrwawiony i poobijany, co też mu się przytrafiło?


Kise gwałtownie otworzył drzwi domu i szybko udał się do łazienki. Przekręcił ich zamek, rzucając kluczykiem. Oparł się o ścianę, w kącikach oczu zaczęły zbierać się pierwsze łzy. Osunął się na ziemię. Pojedyncze słone krople zamieniły się w cichy płacz, który przeszedł w jęki bólu. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Stał za nimi ciemnoskóry chłopak.  
-Oi, Ryota wszystko w porządku?  
Cisza.  
-Dlaczego się zamknąłeś?

-Kise?! Co się stało?!  
Kolejne jęki oraz łkanie.  
-Jeśli nie otworzysz drzwi, to je kurwa wyważę!- Krzyknął Daiki już przerażony. Jasne, blondyn był wrażliwy i płaczliwy, ale zawsze przybiegał do niego oczekując wysłuchania, przytulenia, pocałunku, czasem zgadzał się na seksy. Nigdy nie zamykał się w łazience.  
Zero odpowiedzi. Kompletna cisza.  
-Odsuń się od drzwi!- gdy naparł na nie, odskoczyły z trzaskiem wypadając z zawiasów. Chłopaka jednak nie obchodziło to wcale. Jego oczom ukazał się koszmarny widok. W najdalszym kącie łazienki siedziała skulona postać. Widać było tylko jasne włosy oraz ręce ciasno oplatające podkurczone kolana. Jej ciało drżało miarowo, a palce mocno zaciskały się na nogawkach jeansów.  
Oddychał ciężko, cały czas zanosząc się. Na jego nadgarstkach, jak i całych odsłoniętych rękach ukazywały świeże siniaki, które dopiero nabierały koloru. Obok nich widniały płytkie zadrapania. W pierwszej chwili Aomine nie zwrócił uwagi na ubranie modela, które było całe poszarpane oraz brudne.  
-Kise? Kto ci to zrobił?- Zapytał, starając się opanować drżenie w głosie, pomału podchodząc do tej kupki nędzy i rozpaczy. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, był pierwszy raz w takiej sytuacji. Chciał do niego podbiec, wziąć w ramiona i czule pocałować, dowiedzieć się kto i co mu zrobił, a potem znaleźć tą osobę i w najbardziej bolesny sposób zabić ją. Jedynym, który mógł doprowadzić Kise do płaczu, był on sam. Choć i tak starał się tego nie robić, źle się z tym czuł.  
Podszedł pomału do wanny i przykucnął. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ukochanego i delikatnie dotknął nią jego zimnej, dygotającej ręki. Ryota podskoczył i wcisnął się jeszcze bardziej w kąt.  
-Nie bój się, jesteś tu bezpieczny. Podnieś głowę, to ja- twój Aominecchi.- Mówił ciepłym, delikatnym lecz stanowczym głosem.  
Zero reakcji.. Oparł palec wskazujący o swój policzek. Był mokry. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy po jego twarzy zaczęły spływać stróżki słonej wody. _Co oni mu zrobili?_ przeszło mu przez myśl. Podjął ostatnią próbę, jeśli teraz się nie uda, dzwoni na policję i pogotowie.  
-Hej.. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, chcę tylko zobaczyć twoją twarz.- Wyciągnął raz jeszcze dłoń w kierunku Kise, tym razem gdy zetknęła się ona z jego włosami, nie wycofał się, tylko zesztywniał. Daiki wziął to jako pozwolenie na kontakt. Przysunął się bliżej, subtelnie łapiąc chłopaka za brodę i podnosząc jego twarz do góry. Zamarł. Oczy modela były całe opuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu, pod prawym robiła się śliwa. Z lewego łuku brwiowego sączyła się krew. Wargi miał jakby napuchnięte, dolną rozciętą. W głowie ciemnowłosego pojawiały się najgorsze scenariusze. Z początku Ryota odwracał wzrok, cały czas zawodząc cicho. Jednak gdy spojrzał w granatowe tęczówki, jego spojrzenie było pełne bólu, smutku, cierpienia i jeszcze jakiejś emocji. Pustki?  
Chciał mocno go objąć, lecz bał się, że zrobi mu jeszcze większą krzywdę. Patrzyli tak na siebie w milczeniu, obydwoje płakali. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż ciemnoskóry skierował swój wzrok na pozostałą część ciała kochanka. Przykrywały ją ubrania, choć gdzieniegdzie prześwitywała jasna skóra pokryta siniakami i czerwonymi punktami. W najgorszym stanie były jego spodnie. Rozdarte przy zamku wskazywały na to, że ktoś siłą próbował pozbawić ich blondyna. Daiki nie wytrzymał i ujął delikatnie ciało Ryoty w swe silne ramiona. Chłopak wtulił nieśmiało swoją głowę w jego obojczyki. Był to jedyny ruch, na więcej nie miał siły. Poczuł na plecach znajome dłonie. Uspokajały go.  
-Co cię spotkało? Kto cię pobił? Dotykał cię?- Pytano go, rytmicznie kołysając. Nie musiał odpowiadać, gdyż Aomine chcąc wziąć go na ręce przypadkowo dotknął jego pośladki.  
Znieruchomieli obydwoje, Daiki poczuł na ręce coś mokrego. Popatrzył na nią. Mokrym 'czymś' była świeża krew. W miejscu gdzie siedział model było jej już trochę. Położył go sobie tak, by było mu w miarę wygodnie i sięgnął po telefon.  
-Halo? Proszę przysłać karetkę, mojego chłopaka pobili i chyba zgwałcili. Jego ubranie jest w strzępach, ma krew na spodniach. Tak świeżą, cały czas leci. Nie, to nie są żarty! Proszę, pomóżcie.- Niemal szlochał do słuchawki. Dyspozytorka wysłała ambulans, miał się lada moment pojawić. Tymczasem kazała koszykarzowi rozebrać Kise, sprawdzić źródło krwotoku, postarać się założyć opatrunek uciskowy i okryć go kocem. Chłopak szybko zastosował się do poleceń. Nie potrafił zidentyfikować początku krwawienia, więc zwinął opatrunek i mówiąc wszystko to co robi na głos, i przycisnął do miejsca, z którego wypływało najwięcej krwi. Blondyn zacisnął mocno oczy i wbił place w tors kochanka, pojękując _nie, proszę, nie_. Daiki przytulił go mocno, uciskając ranę. Nie chciał go nigdzie przenosić, toteż owinął go jak noworodka puchatym ręcznikiem.  
Po kilkunastu minutach rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Aomine oparł chłopaka lekko o wannę i poszedł otworzyć. Tak jak się spodziewał przyjechało pogotowie, 3 mężczyzn i kobieta. Przywitali się pokrótce i skierowali do łazienki. Podeszli szybko do modela i chcieli go zbadać, lecz ten przestraszył się i zaczął się rzucać wołając imię granatowowłosego. Podszedł więc do niego i wziął w ramiona.  
-Ciiii, ci ludzie to lekarze, pomogą ci.  
-Nie.. nie chce.. niech idą.. nie.. proszę..  
-Panowie zostawcie nas samych.- Przemówiła lekarka. Była chyba to najlepsza decyzja tego wieczoru.- Nazywam się Asano Yumi, muszę cię zbadać.- Mówiła spokojnie, lecz było coś z nieustępliwości w jej głosie. Podeszła do nich bliżej, najpierw sprawdziła ogólny stan blondyna, który przez cały czas nie opuszczał objęć Daikiego, co trochę utrudniało jej pracę.  
-Teraz musimy zająć się krwotokiem. Kise, oprzyj się placami o Aomine, dobrze. Właśnie tak, bardzo dobrze. A teraz rozchyl nogi. Spokojnie, jestem lekarzem. Muszę zatamować krwawienie. Niech pan przytrzyma mu nogi.  
Gdy zdjęła prowizoryczny opatrunek, jej oczom ukazało się pełno mocnych oraz drobniejszych otarć i pęknięć. Dawno nie widziała czegoś takiego. _Jak człowiek może być do tego zdolny?_ Oczyściła rany, pozaszywała większe. Nałożyła jałowy opatrunek.  
-Tutaj to wszystko co mogę zrobić. Musimy jednak zabrać cię do szpitala na prześwietlenia, sprawdzić czy nie ma wewnętrznych urazów. Trzeba też zawiadomić policję. Zadzwoni pan czy mamy to zrobić?  
-Zadzwonię. Eee, mogę jechać z wami? Nie chcę teraz zostawiać Ryoty samego.  
-Tak, ale to może my zawiadomimy policję ze szpitala? Będzie szybciej. Chłopcy!- Zwróciła się do sanitariuszy.- Przynieście nosze, zabieramy go.  
Przez większość podróży Kise miał przymknięte powieki, kurczowo trzymał rękę Aominecchiego. Zastanawiał się co z nim teraz zrobią. Chciał już spać. Dlaczego nie pozwolą mu spać? Tak bardzo mu błogo, nawet nie czuje już bólu.  
W czasie gdy blondyn odpłyną wykonano mu większość badań. Wezwano również policję. Ciemnowłosy złożył już zeznania, teraz została już najważniejsza część, mianowicie przesłuchanie chłopaka. Policjant poprosił pielęgniarkę, by zawołała psychologa, bez którego nie mogło się one odbyć. Daiki chciał wejść do sali, gdy funkcjonariusz powstrzymał go gestem ręki.  
-Przykro mi, pan nie może teraz tu wejść.  
-A to niby dlaczego?- Zirytował się.  
-Ponieważ pańska obecność może wpłynąć na zaznania ofiary, wejdzie pan jak skończymy.- Ton gliny był ostry i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Nie chcąc niepotrzebnego zamieszania, chłopak odpuścił i usiadł grzecznie na krześle. Miał już dość. Chciał, by przesłuchanie skończyło się jak najwcześniej, chciał już być przy boku ukochanego. Był już środek nocy. Po chwili jego uszu dobiegły krzyki Kise. Z sali wyszła psycholog.  
-Może pan wejść? Nie potrafimy sobie z nim poradzić.- Powiedziała szybko. Chłopak nie czekał aż powtórzy pytanie. Podszedł do łóżka na którym leżał płaczący model. Położył mu rękę na włosach i zaczął je powoli głaskać.  
-A.. Aom.. Aominecchi- zaszlochał- zabierz mnie do domu.. Błagam!- Płakał mu w rękaw. Przytulił się tak mocno, że prawie zrzucił ich z dosyć wąskiego łóżka.  
-Zabiorę, tylko jeszcze nie teraz.- Oznajmił, odkładając na miejsce jego zabłąkany kosmyk jego grzywki.- Musisz tutaj zostać kilka dni, aż wydobrzejesz. Później pójdziemy do domu.  
-Aominecchi? A czy ten pan może już iść? Ja.. Ja nie chcę!- Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.  
-Jeszcze nie, policjant jest tu, by ci pomóc. Opowiedz co się stało. Kto cię pobił. On go znajdzie i przyskrzyni.  
-Twój chłopak ma rację. Jestem tu dla ciebie, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by osoba, która doprowadziła cię do tego stanu poniosła konsekwencje. Możemy zaczynać?- Zapytał łagodnie. Ryota skinął leciutko głową na 'tak'.  
-Jeśli Aominecchi zostanie..  
-Oczywiście!- Powiedział glina.- Przejdźmy do zdarzenia. Co się stało?- Zapytał już z mniejszą cierpliwością. Blondyn wtulił się mocniej w chłopaka, gdy uspokoił oddech zaczął opowiadać.  
-Byłem na treningu. Właściwie już się skończył. Zmęczony, ledwo stałem na nogach. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, iść spać. Poszedłem do szatni, większość drużyny już wyszło. Wszyscy się śpieszyli. Zabrałem żel i ręcznik z szafki. Chciałem się tylko wykąpać. I.. I wtedy..- Kise wstrząsnęły silne dreszcze, a łzy ciekły strumyczkami po policzkach. Potrzebował chwili na zapanowanie nad drżącym głosem. Ramiona ciemnoskórego kołysały nim łagodnie.- Gdy odkręciłem kurek z ciepłą wodą poczułem czyjąś obecność. Myślałem, że to złudzenie, więc nie odwróciłem się. Po chwili czyjeś ręce dotknęły moich ramion. Przestraszyłem się i podskoczyłem. To był Kasamatsucchi.-Policjant zapisał sobie to w notatniku.- Myślałem, że się wygłupia. Powiedziałem, żeby wyszedł, bo to krępujące, ale on przyciągnął mnie do siebie, tak że dotykałem plecami jego torsu. Błądził rękoma po moim ciele ściągając koszulkę, a ja próbowałem się wyrwać. To nie było śmieszne. Udało mi się uwolnić, ale poślizgnąłem się na mokrych kafelkach i przewróciłem się. On wykorzystał to i przytwierdził moje ręce do posadzki. Trząsłem się.-Aomine mocno go przytulił i otarł łzy.- Zaczął mnie całować, robić malinki. Krzyczałem, naprawdę błagałem by przestał, by ktoś mi pomógł. Byliśmy całkowicie sami. Śmiał się ze mnie. Zdarł ze mnie spodnie i bokserki. Dotknął go, poruszał ręką do góry i na dół. Czułem obrzydzenie, dalej czuję. Nie przestawałem się wyrywać, więc uderzył mnie.-Model zamknął oczy, przypominał sobie wszystko. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz tego nie powie, nie powie tego nigdy.- Raz. Drugi. Przestałem liczyć. Nie miałem już siły. Później uniósł moje nogi i trzymał, bo ja nie byłem w stanie. Wsadził go.. Jedyne co pamiętam to ból, uczucie rozdzierania i jego śmiech. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać. Przepraszam.. Ja chciałem, ale ale..- Zapowietrzył się.- Gdy już skończył, rozpłakał się, przytulił mnie i przepraszał. Musiałem zemdleć, bo następne co pamiętam to to jak się ocknąłem. Leżałem pod prysznicem, jego już nie było. ktoś zakręcił wodę. Ledwo się poruszałem. Ubrałem byle co i poszedłem do domu. Po drodze kilka razy się przewróciłem. Proszę, ja już nie chcę..-Załkał.  
-Bardzo dziękuję, byłeś naprawdę dzielny. Dzięki temu znajdziemy go szybko i ukarzemy. Życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.- Gliniarz pożegnał się i wyszedł. W jego ślady poszła psycholog. Mężczyźni zostali sami. Daiki nie wstydził się swoich łez, które spływały po jego ciemnych policzkach wprost na włosy Ryoty.  
-Przepraszam, przepraszam.. że cię nie obroniłem.  
-Aominecchi, to nie twoja wina.. To ja jestem za słaby..  
-Moim obowiązkiem jest chronienie ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Kocham cię.  
-Bądź przy mnie, to mi wystarcza. Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie.  
Blondynowi kleiły się oczy ze zmęczenia. Mulat ułożył go czule na łóżku. Poprawił jego poduszki i przykrył kocem. Sam usiał na najbliższym taborecie.  
-Aomiecchi, mógłbyś położyć się koło mnie?-Spytał nieśmiało Kise. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, w ciszy spełnił prośbę. Przygarnął do siebie drobne ciało i zaczął lekko całować jego włosy. Słyszał jak oddech chłopaka wyrównuję się i wraca do normalnego rytmu. Tej nocy lekarze pozwolili im spać w jednym łóżku, widząc, że dobrze to wpływa na chorego. 


End file.
